


Collapse

by paperxcrowns



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, catherine todd is mentioned, drug overdose, jack and janet drake are mentioned, less crack-ish than it sounds, mentioned - Freeform, that's the important thing here, the hugs, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxcrowns/pseuds/paperxcrowns
Summary: Tim gets kidnapped as a civilian, and Jason is the one who finds him. Tim's kidnappers drugged Tim and in his hazy state mistakes Jason for Robin. Everything goes downhill from there
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 463





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> me waking up with yet another fic idea: *squidward voice* another day, another migraine

Tim flinched when Jason slammed the door open and curled further in on himself. He’d tucked himself in the furthest corner of the dark shadowy room, his whole body wracked with shivers. Jason should be relieved, but seeing Tim like this only worked to worry him further and fed the rage simmering under his skin.

He inched forward, trying his best to avoid startling Tim. 

“Replacement?” Jason asked.

Tim flinched again, his breath catching. 

“No!” he screamed. “Please, don’t--” his hoarse voice cracked.

Jason knelt in front of Tim, making a mental note to avoid calling him Replacement until he got him to the Cave.

“Tim?” he asked, his eyes lingering on every bruise, to make sure that he hurt Tim’s kidnappers as much as they’d hurt Tim. “Tim, buddy, it’s me. It’s Jason. Can you look at me?”

Tim had screwed his eyes shut, tears leaking down his face silently. He forced them open, steel blue eyes rimmed with red blinking owlishly at Jason.

“Robin?” he whispered hoarsely.

And-- oh, this wasn’t good. Tim’s pupils were dilated, the blue iris almost completely swallowed by the black. 

“Yeah,” Jason said, his mouth dry. He forced a smile. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m here to save you.”

Tim’s face softened slightly, his eyes staring through Jason. He took that as an invitation to come closer to Tim and get him the hell out of this place as soon as he could. The kidnappers were all knocked out and tied up well enough that they shouldn’t be a problem anyways, and Jason was itching to “accidentally” step on their hands and break them.

Tim lifted his hands silently, his arms shaking and Jason swore when he saw the heavy pair of chains clasped around his wrists, the skin rubbed raw and crusted with dry blood. 

It took a bit of careful maneuvering before Jason could actually get to work at picking the lock. He tried to be as careful as he could, but even in his drugged up state, the kid could clearly feel the metal chafing against his raw skin.

“They got you hyped on the good stuff, huh?” Jason asked, trying to fill the silence.

Tim blinked owlishly at Jason. “Hm, yeah. Said I wou’dn’t shut up… ‘n stay calm.”

The corner of Jason’s lips quirked up. “Now where would they get that idea from?”

“Said B’tman would come,” Tim went on, as if he hadn’t heard Jason, speaking as if every word demanded monumental effort. “Knew he’d… come. An’ Robin. ‘S cool.”

Jason chuckled, already imagining Damian’s face when he learned that Tim was so high he’d taken a trip through the past.

If Jason completely cast aside the fact that there had to be a very dangerous dose of an unknown drug in Tim’s system. Good news was that it could be hallucinogens, from the dilated pupils. Bad news, there was an equal chance it was an opiate.

“Hell yeah, kid. We’re getting you out of here. Bruce and Dick have been losing their minds.”

Jason unlocked the first cuff and Tim squeaked slightly before pressing his lips shut so tight they turned white.

“We’re halfway done. Just one more ‘kay?”

Tim had been missing for two days. The yellow and green of fading bruises and his matted hair and chapped lips were show enough of his time down here. 

He’d been kidnapped as Timothy Drake-Wayne, and his kidnappers had demanded a ransom from Bruce Wayne. They were amateurs. They’d only made one phone call with a demand and too little time for Bruce to even meet it. No video incentive, no proof of life even after Bruce had asked, and that had made them all much more dangerous. Inexperienced ransom kidnappers had much higher chances of ending _very_ wrongly if handled wrong in the slightest.

They’d gotten lucky. The phone call had come the second day of Tim’s kidnapping. They’d gotten a ransom note the first day, and a phone call the second. They hadn’t rerouted the call, so Oracle had easily pinpointed the general location the burner phone used had been in and it was decided that Jason would go in alone, with Nightwing and Robin watching from nearby rooftops. 

He’d have to turn his comm back on at some point.

The second lock clicked open and fell to the ground.

“There we go,” Jason said. “All set. Ready to get the hell out of here?”

He rocked back on the soles of his feet, ready to haul Tim to his feet when Tim tentatively reached forward.

“The hell are you doing Repl-- kid?”

Tim’s trembling fingers brushed Jason’s face before settling on his shoulders.

“Y’re real,” he mumbled. 

“‘Course I am,” he said, not fully able to keep the waver out of his voice. Though whether it was from anger or something else, he couldn’t quite tell. “And we’re getting you--”

Tim surged forward, pulling Jason in a crushing hug. He honestly hadn’t expected Tim’s grip to be this strong. Jason was starting to place his bet on hallucinogens, which only made him angrier at the kidnappers. How many times had Tim imagined his family coming for him only to be forced back to a reality where they still weren’t there? How many times had he struggled against his bonds trying to get to them before he gave up?

He was going to break their bones. Maybe shoot a few in the kneecaps.

His hands curled into the soft material of Jason’s leather jacket, his face smushed into Jason’s shoulder awkwardly. 

Jason hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tim, only a little lost at what to do. He was usually not the first person people came to when they needed a hug.

He was completely alarmed when Tim started crying. The sobs wracking Tim’s frame, his fists tightening in Jason’s jacket.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said, trying his best to fight off his urge to pull away from Tim. “We got you. Nightwing and--” Robin. Who Tim thought was the one currently holding him as he fell apart. “Nightwing and Batman are waiting for us outside.”

“You ready to get out of here?”

Tim sniffled, his crying lessening a bit to Jason’s relief.

“No,” he mumbled. “Stab wound in m’side. ‘N got shot.”

At this, Jason did pull away. 

“You got _shot?”_ he demanded.

Tim winced, his movement more slow and sluggish. 

“Yeah,” he said, a dopey smile spreading on his face, completely at odds with his puffy eyes and the fact that he’d just cried all over Jason’s jacket not five minutes ago. “Shot me in-- in the leg. Was bein’ annoyin’, th’said.”

His head lolled to the side and Jason had to get him out before he passed out. He tapped Tim’s cheek.

“Hey, buddy, can’t fall asleep on me now, yeah? Gotta stay awake.”

Tim groaned but forced his eyes open nonetheless. Jason hooked an arm under Tim’s knees and braced the other against his back and lifted him with ease. He pressed his comm as well as he could.

“I found him,” Jason said, glancing at the kid in his arms.

Tim’s head was resting against Jason’s kevlar suit, the dopey smile still there. At least the kid wasn’t crying his eyes out and didn’t seem in immediate danger of dying. 

There was a deep sigh of relief on the other side. “Where are you?” Bruce asked.

“Making my way out. The kid is high as a kite. Either hallucinogens or something worse, but he’s definitely been dosed more than once. You should bring the Batmobile around.”

There was a heavy silence, then, “Robin and I will wait for you up front,” Nightwing said.

Jason hummed, making his way across the warehouse, making sure to step on as many of the tied up kidnappers as he could, smiling every time he heard bones crunch. It was nothing short of what they deserved, really. 

The kid groaned weakly, blinking up at Jason. “...Robin?” he slurred, his eyes fluttering.

Jason hummed, picking up speed. “Yeah, that’s me, kid. In the flesh.”

“Whr’s my p’rents?”

Jason’s steps faltered for half a second. 

“Worried sick,” he said, mentally cursing Jack and Janet Drake. 

Tim hummed. “Oh. th’ts nice.”

“I bet it is,” he muttered, shouldering the door of the warehouse open.

He was immediately hit with a breath of salty air that smelled of rotting seaweed, chasing away the smell of industrial paint and sawdust of the warehouse. 

He spotted Dick and Damian immediately. Dick practically ran to them, hovering around Jason, eyebrows pulled in worry.

“How is he?” he asked, brushing Tim’s dirty hair out of his face.

“Hyped up on enough drugs that he thinks I’m Robin,” Jason replied. “GSW to the leg, stab wound to the side, probably other wounds he forgot to mention.”

Damian scowled. “Clearly he needs to be reminded who is the superior Robin.”

Jason didn’t miss the way tension slowly bled out of his shoulders. They’d all been worried about Tim, even Damian. Jason would mock him about that later, once he was sure Tim wasn’t risking a potential drug overdose. He’d seen his mother seize up enough times and really didn’t want to see Tim go through that. 

Tim made a sound of discomfort. “Hi, Dick,” he mumbled before going completely limp in Jason’s arms.

“Where the hell is B?” Jason snapped.

There was the roar of an engine, instantly recognizable as the Batmobile and Jason felt his knees go weak at the sudden wave of relief.

The car skidded to an abrupt stop in front of them and Bruce climbed out as Dick opened the passenger door.

“How is he?” he asked.

Jason and Dick were coaxing an unconscious Tim inside the car.

“Risking an overdose,” Jason said. “We need to get to the cave right now.”

They got Tim settled in the car and Bruce shut the door behind them after glancing over Tim’s most obvious injuries. Damian climbed in the passenger seat without complaints and Bruce started the car again as soon as he’d slammed his door shut. 

Jason hadn’t felt this rattled since-- since his mother OD’d on heroin and hadn’t woken up. When he’d dialed Leslie’s number like he’d been told-- never an ambulance, his mother said, they couldn’t afford one-- with shaking hands. 

“Jay, he’ll be okay,” Dick said softly.

Jason’s lips were pressed tightly shut. He didn’t reply. He just kept his eyes on Tim’s chest, waiting for it to stop rising. Waiting for Tim to start convulsing and shaking. 

The drive to the Batcave seemed endless, starting and stopping with Jason’s erratic heartbeat, counting the seconds, trying to chase away worst-case scenarios.

He barely noticed when the car stopped, or when Bruce opened the passenger door.

“Jay, help me get Tim out,” Dick said gently, drumming his fingers on Jason’s shoulder to snap him back.

He helped Bruce and Dick get Tim back out and insisted he carried Tim to one of the medical cots for Alfred to look him over. He didn’t think he could let Tim out of his sight until Tim was in the clear. 

Alfred didn’t do more than glance at Jason, but nonetheless let him stay by Tim’s side. Dick insisted that Damian go upstairs and get changed, and had tried to get Jason to do the same, with little success. He’d compromised by saying he’d bring him a change of clothes for him.

Jason did little other than sit in a chair by Tim’s side and watch the heart monitor diligently while Alfred worked.

* * *

The first thing Tim became aware of was the killer headache that assaulted his skull with spears of pain. 

He groaned and pried his eyes open, wondering for half a second where he was before his brain helpfully supplied ‘kidnapped’. 

But-- that wasn’t right. He was in a bed. He was in his bed. 

With an unrelenting headache and dull aches and pains in his body, but he was fairly sure this was his bed.

He blinked a little, trying to clear up the fog surrounding his memories. He’d had odd dreams about Jason’ Robin and, oddly enough, flying. Or maybe falling.

He tried to sit up and realized his legs were trapped by a warm weight on them. He looked down and saw Jason sitting on a chair, his arms crossed over the blanket, and Tim’s legs, fast asleep and snoring slightly.

The door creaked open and in walked Dick with Damian trailing behind him.

Dick paused and grinned when he saw Tim awake.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he said. “How are we feeling?”

Tim grimaced. “Like an 18 wheeler just ran me over half a dozen times,” he said. “You got water and Advil around?”

Dick winced. “Ah, sorry. You’re not supposed to be taking any drugs for forty-eight hours. Alfred says you need to flush the drugs out of your systems, blah blah blah.”

Tim moaned, banging his head against his pillow. _“Fuck,”_ he muttered.

Damian moved past Dick and came up to Tim and glared at him.

“You will admit that I am the superior Robin,” he hissed.

“Damian,” Dick warned.

Tim blinked. “I’m sorry. Did I… miss something?”

Dick waved a hand in the air. “Alf said you’d probably not remember. The guys who kidnapped you drugged you and you mistook Jason for Robin.” He nodded at Jason’s form. “He’s been worried about you.”

Tim opened his mouth in a silent ‘oh’. It felt kind of nice, actually.

Damian planted his hands on his hips. “I am a far better Robin than Todd,” he hissed.

Tim didn’t have the capacity to deal with this right now. His head hurt too much.

“Fine. Fine. Whatever. You’re the superior Robin. Can you please get me water, now?”

Damian replied by sitting in the other armchair by Tim’s bedside and pulling out his sketchbook. He couldn’t complain-- this was progress from Damian saying he couldn’t care less if Tim recovered or not. 

Dick patted Tim’s shoulder. “I’ll get you water and breakfast.”

“Oh, bless you and everything you do, Dick,” Tim said. 

“Shut the fuck up and lemme sleep,” Jason mumbled. “Haven’t slept all night.”

Tim grinned and patted Jason’s hair. “Thanks for worrying about me,” he said cheerfully. 

Jason grumbled and simply buried his head further in his arms, but not before Tim caught the faintest hints of a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr :)](https://blas-ph-emy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
